


Assassin

by queen221B (FabFandomista)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabFandomista/pseuds/queen221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU Fanvid, John Watson is an assassin, but neither Sherlock nor Mary knows it (he only kills bad people).  He doesn't know about Mary's history as an assassin.  Set to the song "Assassin" by John Mayer.  </p><p>Note: Please keep an open mind, as some scenes from the show are used in a non-canonical way.  For example, in the beginning of The Empty Hearse when Sherlock is running through the woods- in the video it's an Al Qaeda terrorist, not Sherlock.  Also, the recurring scope/target is used as a transition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Fanvid, John Watson is an assassin, but neither Sherlock nor Mary knows it (he only kills bad people). He doesn't know about Mary's history as an assassin. Set to the song "Assassin" by John Mayer. 
> 
> Note: Please keep an open mind, as some scenes from the show are used in a non-canonical way. For example, in the beginning of The Empty Hearse when Sherlock is running through the woods- in the video it's an Al Qaeda terrorist, not Sherlock. Also, the recurring scope/target is used as a transition.

[Assassin Fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTW4fGDp0BI)


End file.
